


SCP-682 SI in Worm

by MapQuest1287



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow, SCP Foundation
Genre: Gen, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapQuest1287/pseuds/MapQuest1287
Summary: How did I get into this situation? Oh well, let's shelf that for later. For now, lets find ou-Wait, is that a dragon man-thing that is on fire? And a cloud of bug?Oh wow, I'm in Worm.OK? Now what?
Comments: 34
Kudos: 219





	1. Waking up is hard

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any reference or character here. SCP-682 doesn’t belong to me, characters from Worm belong to Wildbow.
> 
> Notes: I haven't seen any fanfic featuring this concept so here I go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What? Happened? While? I? Was Sleeping?

“Blah Blah Blah…” Regular Speech.

‘ _Blah Blah Blah…_ ’ Though.

“ ** **Blah Blah Blah…**** ” Summon/Omnipotent/… Being Speech.

“Blah Blah Blah…” Jutsu/Spell/Special Move/… Name.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1st Person POV)

I know that there is something wrong with my situation, but I can’t figure it out due to how my mind is still half in sleep mode right now.

I was in the mid of yawning when the first reason slam to the forefront of my mind.

_Why am I lying down on a road,_ shaking my head a little, I readjusted my thought process, _no, wait, why am I lying down in what look to be a dirty alleyway?_

That was when several other things hit me in my metaphorical gut.

_Why do my face feel wrong?_

_Why can I see so clearly?_

_Man, what is that smell?_

_Why does it feel like my hair is covering my eyes?_

Many thought like that ran through my mind, but one in particular stop my mental train in its track.

With the prospect of being naked at… anywhere actually, but most of all the process of lying face down butt naked in a dirty alleyway, kick my mind into overdrive, launched me out of sleep realm and I try to stand up to find something to cover myself.

That was when I find several other thing wrong with my body.

1st oddity: When I try to stand upright, I feel a new sensation down of my spine. I immediately turn to look down at where I feel the new sensation, and I have to congratulated myself on not screaming in panic when I see what look like a tail, and a long one at that, which had grown out and connected to where my butt was. The tail look a bit like the tail of that Indoraptor from the movie Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, with a fair amount of bit from a crocodile tail mix in, and also most of the top of the tail was also cover by what seem like long strand of fur, and running along the spine of the tail is from what I could see a row of spike. Very sharp looking spike. The tail was currently press against the alley road, and I could feel the coolness coming from where the tail was pressing against the road. With what feel like instinct, I _flex_ a bit.

Result: A portion of the tail toward the end lift up. I could feel the muscle straining.

Conclusion: I now have a tail. And most likely it now help me in keeping balance and supporting this tripod stance I’m doing whenever I stand up like this and might be responsible for the fact that my posture is hunch forward a bit, as I realize over the course of this few minute. Also I likely now have reptile like skin all over my body and fur growing out from my back if what I was theorizing was true.

2nd oddity: I could see really well despite the dark. Well enough that I could see th - my tail, and even the trash, rubble, and brick wall in my general vicinity.

Test: I blink a few times, feeling/seeing something like a transparent film sliding across and wetting my eyes each time I blink, and still my vision remain not blurry but perfectly clear.

Conclusion: My vision was now, as they call it, 20/20 and so I don’t need glass anymore. Also I may now possessed a third eye-lid.

Addendum: I may also now possessed night vision that let me see color clearly? I guess? Because I just see a red plastic bag, green beer bottle and other assorted trash spilling out from a gray trashcan that has fallen over near my feet.

Here I have to blink for several times to make sure I’m not just seeing thing.

3rd oddity: My limbs. Good news: I still have 4 limbs. Bad new: They look reptilian.

Exhibit A: My arms still structure like regular human arms, except for the fact it’s longer than a human arm, so that’s a plus. Only now they have clawed hand. Also the skin on the arms are deep green.

Notes: I still have opposable thumb on each of my hand, and my hands now have 14 fingers, 7 on each hand.

Exhibit B: My legs was now structure like a theropod dinosaur legs, meaning I likely now walk on my clawed toes rather than my whole feet, but with the unusual feature is that all ten of my toes are still visible.

Notes: the first toes has become sort of like a base for my hind legs as it come to a new opposite position to the rest of my toes, making my feet looks like bird feet, with the second toes now having a sickle shaped, making it technically mean I’m now standing on my first, third, fourth, and fifth toe.

_I’m not sure if it’s possible for bird or dinosaur, although technically bird are a kind of dinosaur, to stand like this._

Then remembering the situation right now, I shelve that line of though for later and try to bring my mind back on track. Then an idea came to my mind and I settle my self into a quadruple stance then lift my right leg up and _flex_ the muscle in my foot.

_I could grip on to thing with my feet._

_I may need to lie down for a bit._

So I did.

As I settle down onto the cold road, adjusting my limb so they spread out like a lizard, with my belly and chest touching the likely very dirty road. After that I reach my hands out and feel around the final oddity, at least for now.

_My face, my head feel like that of a crocodile. My hair has gotten longer too, but not so much that it inconvenient my vision. My field of vision is now also wider now, like I can see in both direction, but I can still focus forward. Now I can see my nose to, and_ **_**that** _ ** _nose will be useful for when ever I needed to swim if what I read about crocodile are true and if those fact also now apply to me._

I paused my inner monologue for a bit as I open my mouth and ran my tongue and finger over my teeth all the while focusing on the color of my snout.

_Okay, last time I check, I got green skin, but my head is totally bone white, and now I have even more teeth with the set at the front half of my skull somehow feel like crocodile teeth but very different, and the one at the back feel like regular human teeth. There are more sharp teeth than blunt teeth though._

As soon as the checking of my facial feature was done, I move onto testing my vocal cord.

“H-h-hello? Hello!”

_I’m somehow still able to talk despite the form of my body. Neat._

Now for my final test to see if what I have been theorizing was true.

I planted my elbows to the ground and move my head to the side a bit so I could see, then I brought my right hand up, use the claw of my index finger and with a grunt, drive that claw right in to the top of my forearm and rip out a trench to the back of my hand.

I hiss from the pain of my action and watch in fascination as the wound heal itself in second. I rubbed at where the wound was and felt the skin there was thicker, not softer, compare to skin in other area of my left arm.

_Base on everything I just see and felt now, couple with my body as of now, is it possible that I was stuff into SCP-682 body and dump into some fictional universe by some Random Omnipotent Being._

(Time skip)

I mull over that thought in my head for a quite long while; in which I contemplate a lot of thing like life, the universe, karma, whether or not this might just be a very vivid dream while my real body was wasting away in a coma, etc, etc…

After the third time I heard and saw acar that passing through in front of the mouth of the alleyway I’m lying in, I’ve come to the conclusion that yes, this was quite likely the case, and the fact now is that I have quite likely put here, wherever here is ( _I hope that this place doesn’t have The Foundation, I don’t want to spend the rest of eternity in an acid bath_ ), into this situation by a Bored Random Omnipotent Being, who have erase my name, the name of all my relative and friend from my memory while leaving everything else intact.

“I don’t like this. At all.” I grumble to the empty alleyway.

I have read self insert fanfic before, and while some of those story were good, they all have something in common. And that is the Main Character always go native, either because they don’t want to or can’t go back to their old life.

There are five hypotheses that are at the front of my mind regarding the situation at home, at my old life right now.

_First is that I have gone missing, which mean mom will be very upset, worry, stress, and likely to have anxiety attack, which will not be good for her._

_Second, I am in a coma, which is also not good for mom. She can’t and shouldn’t have to afford the bill that will come if it looks like my body might need to be hook onto life support._

_Third is that I’m somehow dead, which is kinda suck, but at least mom won’t have to worry about my uncertain fate like in the first and second hypothesis. She’ll just have to do the funeral, likely mourning me for the rest of her life in secret all the while wearing a mask of “everything is fine” to hide the sadness and grieve that might drive her to an early grave,…_

Wow that line of though just gone dark.

_…then again she might be able to take it and get over it, maybe. Time do heal all wound._

_Next is the possibility that the BROP had erase my existence from my old world by doing some time-related-shenanigan. From this perspective I would have never existed there, maybe mom and dad had never met and never have me._

This line of though cause me to pause as something heavy suddenly weight down my heart.

_If mom never had me and I can meet her sometime in the future, with my previous name restore, and introduce myself to her, she wouldn’t recognize me as her son._

That thought make the weight in my heart triple in mass, and I could feel something wet sliding down my face. Using my right hand, I try to brush the tear away, but they just kept coming, and after a while, I just let them fall.

_Finally, the BROB has just make a duplicate of my mind, remove all the name that connected me to my old life, and stuff it into this body. This will mean that I’m a copy of the original, but it’s not like that will be a bad thing for me. In fact it’ll be good for everybody. If this hypothesis is true, I get to have superpower, the original will still have mom, which mean mom won’t have to suffer from 1,2,3, and it won’t be 4 for me, and I will still have mom in a fashion._

This line of though cheer me up a bit. I really hope this situation landed in 5, the other four are really depressing.

Just then another though occurred to me.

_Why don’t I look like a crocodile?_

After thinking about it for a bit, I just sort of shrug my shoulder, stood up, and walk out of the alleyway on all four. The wiki page on 682 didn’t give a full description on it’s appearance, it just say “vaguely reptilian”, and if there are anything to be take from SCP cannon, is that there are no cannon.

_Besides, weren’t there some prehistoric crocodile that have similar body shape to mine now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just stated writing fics recently, so feel free to give me some comment.


	2. OK?! I’m in Worm. Now what?

(1st Person POV)

I have been walking for a while now, and I have discovered several new thing about my surroundings, as well as my new self.

This place have a very depressing feeling to it, and it was very quiet to, the kind of quiet you get in a cemetery. There are lots and lots of trash littering through out the street which make the road stank up something fierce, and peeking among the trash were a lot of needle that have smell that were very bitter and rotten, which were two of some of the word that I would use to describe how those needles smell. I also got to cursing and marveling at my new sense of smell because oh man, previously I can’t smell very much due to my nostril condition, but now I can smell like a ton of new smell. Granted being in this place make me wish for my old nostril back, just so that I don’t have to smell these putrid stench.

_Note to selves, find a forest and smell the grass when I got a chance_

The street is not as noisy like back home, traffic was not as dense, and there weren’t that many people out here on the street. Like any at all. Also there was some place that looks like they have been torch, and there were a lot of shard of broken windows.

Another peculiar thing was there are a lot of graffiti here, I just came around a corner and saw what look like a stylized 88 painted on a street light.

All of this worry me somewhat, because it can implied that these street can be filled with a bunch of gangs and drug addicts, and is not safe enough for regular people to go out at night.

Bvvrroooooooooommmm.

Upon hearing and feeling the sound of a car engine coming close to me, I ducked my self into an alleyway, then climbed up on the wall of a three stories building and hide myself in the darkness.

Apparently the sole of my feet and the palm of my hand can stick to vertical surface. I found this out when I heard some people moving toward me, and because I don’t want my image to be on the news too soon, I had panic a little bit and look for an alleyway to hide myself. However, because there was no alleyway at the time, I bet on my claws to help me scale the wall.

The claws certainly help with the grip, and the fact that I was very long, like 10m in length at least, but I really must thanks the Lizard nickname of my new body when it help me stick to the wall.

Also, I now can feel vibration from the ground to help with my hearing, which is also neat.

Back to the present, I was currently hiding in the darkness of the alleyway, most of my body pressing against the wall, as I spied from my vantage point on what look like a convoy of consisting of car and motorbike as they drove through where I was hiding.

_This lend credit to the gang infested city theory I’ve been developing. Question is, what are they doing?_

As the last car pass me by, I emerged from my hiding place and look down the road they’ve passed, wondering if I should follow them.

_On the one hand, following them could tell me more about the state of this place, but it can lead to my cover being blown. On the other hand, I don’t even know where I am, so if they see me, I would just need to catch one of them to tell me where I am, and the price would be my anonymity._

Thinking on it a bit more, I made my decision and lower my head down to the ground, inhale the scent of fume and drug, and follow the trail.

_No secret is ever kept in the dark forever. Besides, I don’t have anything to do anyway._

(Time skip)

I follow their trail for a while, occasionally ducking into an alleyway or climbing up a roof to avoid occasional homeless man, when finally I found the-maybe-gang-member, or more precisely where they parked their car to walk on foot.

I sniffed at where they parked to pick up the trail. Once I got the new scent, I keep following it.

…

…

…

_Their stench is getting stronger, I must be close._

Just as the scent was right around the corner from where I stood, I saw the road at the right corner the scent disappear into light up in what I could only assume was a massive fire. There was a boom before it though and even this far away, I could feel the shock wave.

_Did they throw molotov cocktail into a gas station or something? I better check this out._

As of now resigning my anonymity to a slow death, I speed up my walk to that right corner, not even hiding myself from some of the man who had ran from there. The face they made when they pass by me was pretty hilarious.

I picked up the pace when I feel another explosion.

Then when I got to the corner and turn right, I was shocked by what I see.

_Is that a man on fire? No wait, just his hand, they’re on fire, no, more like generating fire and lashing out at something._

_Wait a minute, that guy had scale, metallic scale._

_A guy with metallic scale and shoot fire?_

_Is that supposed to be Lung from Worm?_

_Wait a minute, that is a lot of bug, like a swarm of them, why aren’t they trying to get a way from the fire? Are they trying to attacked that guy?_

_Wait. Bug trying to attacked a guy cover in metallic scale and shoot out fire from his hand?_

_Didn’t that 88 graffiti look like two swastika next to each other?_

_OK, I’m in the Worm web novel._

_Now what?_

Just then, Lung body suddenly lit alight with flame, becoming a human torch that light up the street with the effect looking like the Super Saiyan transformation. After the light show he suddenly grew like a meter taller from what I could see.

I was just wondering why and how he did that because I distinctly remember that he only grow about a foot or so in his first encounter with Taylor, and then I remember some fic where Lung grew rapidly in response to threat when suddenly my world was drown in fire.


	3. Everything is on fire

(Lung POV)

_It was supposed to be an easy night._ Lung thought to himself in irritation. _Just go out and kill those kid that was stupid enough to steal from my casino. Why did it turn out like this?_

He has had a productive month so far, the drug and sex slave are flowing around nicely. He had recruited a Tinker with a bombspecialty to add to his gang, even if she was only half Asian. Some of his men has gotten the initiative to test the new by drugging an E88 flunky, then hang them up a tree by their ankle and telling the recruit to beat up and chop off the fingers the flunky. The protection rackets is full of money and tonight he was going to torch this whole neighborhood that his informant has informed him was where those pesky thief Undersiders had been hiding. This would either flood those _rats_ out or reducing this neighborhood to ash, either way was fine with him.

Instead, what he got was an attack on him and his men in the form of a Master who had control over bug. Initially he was quite impressed by the audacity of this soon-to-be-dead Cape for actually having the gut to delivered this daring but ultimately futile attack onto him, and when he had just decided that he would give this Cape a quick death when he first uses his ability to control fire to clear away the legion of bugs that has descended onto him, using his fire to burn them out, all the while the insects try to crawl all over him when the unthinkable happen.

The _insects_ had crawl into his pants and his penis has gotten the sting and bite of a lifetime.

That was when he decided that this Cape death would be slow and draw out, for a month for this transgression.

As he was deciding this, all the while increasing the output of his flame, using explosive burst of his flame to clear his general vicinity of the pests. Just when he cleared another part of the swarm, the second transgression against him occurred after the fifth burst.

A bee had sting his eyeball, twice even.

That was when he have had enough of this Bug Master trick and cover himself in fire. And vowing to find this Master Cape family and have them torture for a full year before feeding them to a meat grinder feet first.

Then he caught something in his peripheral vision. A giant vaguely reptilian thing that is looking at him. It’s face have an expression like it was mocking him. In fact, it’s whole posture as it’s standing there just scream to him that it was mocking him.

Now as we say this was quite a night for a man like Lung. First getting his plan to torch a whole neighborhood to draw out some thieves that has rob his casino was thwarted by a bunch of insects, then he get his testicles bitten by the same bunch of insects, and finally he get his right eyeball sting twice by a bee. So his decision making skill after all that was colored a lot by his anger.

So with all this in mind, Lung immediately channel more of his power, grown his body a meter taller, then aim a wave of fire toward the lizard like creature; who was either a Cape in their Changer form, a Master creation or projection or a fresh Case 53 he didn’t care much. All he care was wiping the lizard that stood there mocking Lung himself from the face of the Earth.

After like a minutes and a half, he finally let up his flame to see the result of his work.

Lung was partially irritated when the flame die down because the Lizard haven’t burnt down to a pile of ash. Instead only a part of it’s head, shoulder and forelegs has been burn down to it’s bone.

Lung was just about to turn back to find the Bug Master when a moan of pain sounded from behind him, making him turn back.

What he see was that the Lizard remain was making the sound despite it should well,… be dead by now. Instead the Lizard skull was shaking back and forth like it was a dog trying to shake it’s fur after it got wet.

Then before his very eyes, the Lizard regenerated. Flesh and skin rapidly grown to replace what was lost from the part that has been burn down to it’s bone.

When it’s has fully regenerated, the Lizard crack it’s neck from side to side. Then the Lizard used it’s right hand-fore limb to brush out the hair that covers it’s eyes.

The eyes is pure black with vertical blood red slit in the middle, and looking into the Lizard narrowing intense glare, Lung could see clearly the desire to rip him to shred in the most painful ways possible for daring to stand in front of it’s eyes.

Lung know this because a former member of his gang have said that he had the same look on him when he had to make an example out of an E88 flunky that had dare to trespassed into his territory last week.

Now that he was on the end of this particular look, Lung would say that he’s a little bit scared and very excited.

Then the Lizard raise two of it’s fourteen fingers, and spoke.

“First of all that was rude. And two,…”

A finger was retracted, leaving it’s index finger raising up.

“My turn.”

Then Lung was in what could be called the fight for his life, the kind that he got when he went up to Leviathan, as the Lizard ran toward him with a mouth full of teeth open wide.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Taylor POV)

_How did it come to this?_

This was the question posed by Taylor Hebert as she looked down from where she was hiding from Lung; with her whole body press flat against the rooftop, leaving only a part of her head to stick out to see what was going on, as the ABB leader went toe to toe with what could only be call a Monster Cape/Case 53 or a Cape in his Changer form, because the voice was very clearly male, whom he had provoke into attacking.

Currently the Monster Cape, who she was giving the temporary name of Croc, has sunk his sharp teeth into Lung’s right arm and was violently shaking their head from side to side as if wanting to rip Lung’s arm from his socket.

Lung retaliated by blasting Croc with a stream of fire from his other hand right into the Cape’s eyes. This cause a paused in the shaking, but Lung’s arm was still trap even though he hadn’t stop blasting the Cape’s face with fire.

Then Lung’s fire went side way as Croc does the famous “death roll” of real life crocodile, setting fire to nearby buildings, and some of the trash littering down on the street.

Then there was a messy pop and crack, then the two combatants was separated, Lung now missing a limb, which was still in Croc’s jaw, who was none the worse for wear even though he were blasted fire straight into his face.

_Did he adapted to Lung’s fire after the first time?_

Then Croc seem tilt his head side way under the flame in a manner that could only be call confused, then Croc’s left hand come up to his open mouth and fished out Lung’s arm, which he then held up to his eyes, intently inspecting the arm, all the while Lung was also staring in caution at Croc from the other side of the road, a new arm has grown out to replace the old one.

Croc then _licked_ the arm with an overly long tongue, then to her shock, threw the arm back into his mouth and proceed to somehow chew on the arm, then swallowed it whole.

Croc seem to hum for a bit, with his right hand under his chin in a thinking pose.

Taylor doesn’t really know how to process what she was seeing.

Croc then lift his head and seem to take several deep breath in a row. This make her think of a dog, oddly enough.

Then she got really spook when he next open his mouth to speak.

“Hey you, Bug Girl, the one on the roof, you should really go home right about now, your dad is probably very worry for you right now.”

The word were spoken very calmly, curtly, and politely and was nothing short of an order.

It was like countless dagger had stabbed into her very being. She was sure that her heart must have stop for a full minutes after he had spoken, rendering her spine frozen stiff as she quietly ducked her head down.

She was still processing his statement when Croc called out to the night again.

“Oh, and you Undersiders, get down here and help me with this guy will you. You’re the reason he’s out here after all.”


	4. Everything is on fire (part 2)

(Grue POV)

_Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!_

Today was like a roller coaster ride for Grue.

First the Undersiders have freak out a little when they learn that Lung was coming for them. They have brainstorm for half a day before deciding to just meet him and then they’ll decided what to do from there. Grue wasn’t very keen on the “we’ll wing it” plan that Lisa had come up, hell no one who was in their right mind would decided to just “wing it” when it came to Lung, but considering that they don’t have much option he had reluctantly agree to it.

Through Tattletale power, they’ve arrived at the gathering of the ABB that was meant to kill them, and when they got there they were pretty surprise to only see Oni Lee with a bunch of ABB flunkies, but with no Lung in sight.

Capitalizing on the moment, Grue has order the group to strike at the gathering with two goal. First was to cripple Oni Lee, second was to dispersed the gathering so Lung wouldn’t have too much of a number advantage, in either regular men or Cape, whenever he decide to arrived.

The fight was intense, mostly due to the presence of Oni Lee. With his field of darkness up and running, Regent short circuiting ABB flunky left and right, Bitch dog mauling any that has not been short circuited, and Tattletale taking pot shots there and then, Oni Lee has pull out the chain clone suicide bombing trick repeatedly, injuring many of the aforementioned ABB flunkies. But after 15 minutes without his boss showing, Lee got spook and abandoned the fight, leaving the rest of the gather flunkies.

This was when they were attracted to the violent to the north of their location.

It was, well, there were really no word to describe the scene they walk into.

On one roof was a tall thin female Cape who was controlling a swarm of bug to attack the dragon man, Lung, who was setting the swarm on fire at where he was on the street, with the intensity of the flame telling them that the Bug Girl was making good process on getting Lung to ramp up, and potentially torch the whole neighborhood down.

Lisa had only just informed them that the Cape was a newbie in the Cape scene when from the corner of the street, a new variable arrive in a form of a reptilian creature.

This new Cape; who made Grue think of a souped up on nightmare juice version of Gustave the Crocodile, has just step out of the shadow and just seem to be observing the fight when they had gotten a face full of fire for their trouble when Lung see them.

Then after the fire has die down, the Cape has show a Brute rating like Crawler does when his face and forelimb regenerated rapidly after being burn down to their bone. The now identified male Cape, after he has spoken two sentences that make Grue spine shiver from the fury that was pack into them and confirm that he was in fact a he, has step up to fight Lung, then proceed to eat the gang leader right arm after ripping it out from the dragon man socket, and setting a portion of the street on fire.

Then thing had gotten worse for Undersiders.

After seeing the act of cannibalism from this new Cape, whom he privately nickname The Lizard, Grue had signaled to the team that they should be gone from here from like yesterday, Lizard had taken to sniff at the air, then proceed to call out the five Cape in hiding.

_This is fucking fantastic! Can this day get any worse?_

(General POV)

There are certain rule that is engrave into the fabric of the universe, and chief among them was “when you are in a hard place, don’t think or even say out loud phrases like ‘can this get any worse’.”

When he look back on this moment, Grue would slap himself for taunting Murphy like that, even if only mentally, as Lung had taken a page out of The Lizard book and also take a whiff of the air, zero his gaze onto where Taylor and the Undersiders were.

(1st Person POV)

“Ah crud.”

As soon as I see Lung sniffing the air like I just did, I know he’d located Taylor and the Undersiders in mere moment.

Which he did.

I was already mid sprint to stop him when his gaze snap back to me and another torrent of fire was directed toward me.

_This is annoying. I can’t see anything like this._

Sure I’m already grown immune to his fire, but having fire obscuring my eyes is very irritating, even if my eyes weren’t harm by it.

Then I got another surprise when my entire body was smash into the road.

“What the fuck?”

I let out a groan as I stood up again to assess the situation, and I’m not very surprise when I see sign of fighting on the rooftop. I guess that Lung has used my body as a springboard to launch himself onto that rooftop, and Lung is now engaging the Undersiders and Taylor if what I’m hearing was right.

It sound like 12 pair of foot was rampaging on that roof, and I take a second to consider why that rooftop hadn’t collapse yet. I quickly dismissed that line of thought right away and tried to scale the building to help the kid from getting kill.

‘Tried’ is the key word here because when I was just putting my hand on the building, I got flung off of it by an explosion.

As I contemplate what had happen from my new position on the road, with my eardrum rupture no less because I can’t really hear anything but constant ringing and I also might have a concussion as the world seem to whirl around me in circle, I could only thought one thing.

_This can’t get any worse._

Then all my thought, body movement and scattered thought process freeze as the visage of a man with a creepy red Oni mask slot into my field of vision.

_Oh Crap! Oni Lee is here!_

This just got worse.


	5. Boom goes the night!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

“Ouch! Son of a bitch!”

This is the fifth time I got served with what I had personally call the 3 Boom now, and I’m so thoroughly done with Oni Lee bullshit.

When I first see Oni Lee, I had been seriously creep out by the guy Oni mask, so the first time three of his clones go boom right by me, I had considered running right there and then.

Then my body regenerated, pushing out all the shrapnel from the grenade, giving me a new sense of hearing and a new coat of scale that have the color of my scale mix with Lung’s scale and I remembered then that the body I’m currently inhabiting can’t really… die, so I proceed to ignore the serial suicidal bomber and ‘try’ to once again climb up the building to help those kid that are currently fighting Lung.

I said ‘try’ because’ I got another three consecutive serving of the 3 Boom for my trouble and I was once again flung into another alley. With a lot more trash this time.

I get real pissed after that, and I decided to aim my anger at the one responsible for my predicament of smelling like vomit by charging up to the lieutenant of the Azn Bad Boys and reenact the scene with the mercenary and the Spinosaurus on the airway of the movie Jurassic Park 3.

I got another life lesson out of that ordeal, and that was if you ever could and want to snap up a suicidal bomber with your jaw, the lesson would ‘don’t’. All I got after that was a lot of missing teeth.

After my teeth grow back, this time even sharper and more robust, I switch my focus back to go help the kid, while still keeping an eye on Oni Lee ( _when did I grew four more eyes?_ ), because from what I heard up there, the fight has dial up to 11.

This time I manage to hang on and climb up almost to the roof top before another 3 Boom shatter a part of the rooftop and making me loose my grip and crashing down onto the road again.

Now as I stood here after the seventh 3 Boom to my face, I was really pissed at the smiling-masked man that is standing before me now. But I was not so pissed that I forgot about the kid battling the dragon man up on the rooftop, so I decided to weather the wave of suicidal clone that this guy is churning out, trying to think of something else to take out Oni Lee other than charging at him.

“WAIT!” I ordered him.

Somehow, that did the trick as the wave of exploding Lee came to a stop and one of them just appeared in front of me with his head tilt to the left, as if asking what I want.

_Really, that actually work?_

“Can you like let me passed?” _Maybe this will work?_

Oni Lee tilted his head to the right and a ‘hmm’ broke out from his mask.

After a moment of consideration, a firm “No” was my answered. Then the wave of suicidal bomber commence again.

_I should have expected that._

With a heavy sigh, I decided to climb the building a third time, all the while Oni Lee continued his attack on me. This time I dug deep into the building despite the continue bombardment, and started climbing.

_I have to give it to whoever made building here. These thing are sturdy._

It was 3/4 my way onto the building that I noted that if we continued like this, the building could crash down on my head, sturdy or no.

And that was what happened as the 3 meter tall body of Lung crash down onto my face. This also have the unfortunate effect of bringing a chunk of the wall down with me.

“Oooooocckkccc!”

Now I’m laying on my back with Lung trying his best to cave in my windpipe as he hammered blow after blow to my throat. Of course I objected to this by grabbing his arm and wrench them from his body. I then close my fist around his face and throw him off of my body in one fell swoop.

I was just rolling over when another player show up to my three way fight with Lung and Oni Lee.

Armsmaster make his entrance onto the scene by stabbing his halberd into Lung’s back.

All he got out of that was an explosion from Oni Lee that flung him to my side.

“Hey Armsmaster, you alright there?” I nudged him for a bit.

_Can his armor withstand those explosion?_ I mused as I chew on Lung’s arm with some of the brick in for flavoring. _Salty, gravelly, chewy and metallic. I’ll worry about the state of my mind and the implication of me liking the taste of arms and rubble later._

My concern for Armsmaster was assuaged when he immediately get back up again.

I was less than please when he whip his halberd toward my face.

“Hero or Villain?”

_I didn’t think that he was this rude._

“Shouldn’t you be a bit more worry about those guy over there?” I point my finger at Lung who was once again on fire, and have two arms again, and was like 9 feet tall, with his enforcer standing by his side.

He also seem to have taken offence to me pointing my finger at him, as his halo of fire seem to grow even bigger.

The only thing I could think of as Lung charged toward our position was…

_At least the kids are gone now._ _Now I’ll only have to worry about this Robocop knock-off. Shouldn’t be too hard._


	6. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for disappearing for like 2 months. I was working on my other story and trying to think on the direction these story will go.

(Taylor POV)

_I finally made it home._

She breath a sigh of relief as she quietly shut the window to her room, glad that she had gotten home, and not on that roof fighting with Lung anymore.

Then the light in her room turn on.

With what felt like ice flowing through her vein, she slowly turn to look at the door leading to her room, praying to whoever was listening to grant her a miracle, that what she fear wasn’t standing by the door.

Once again, no such miracle occur, and there with a hand on the light switch was her father.

For a moment, there was only silence, then…

“Taylor, where have you been?” Her dad tone was curiously flat, with no trace of emotion in it.

“Why…” _are you still up at this hour?_ I wanted to ask.

“I’m your father Taylor, of course I’ll notice if my daughter is not in bed in the middle of the night,” his voice was surprisingly conversational, even though I could feel a pressure in it that was directed at me, “so I’ll ask you again, where have you been, Taylor?”

“I… I…” I was honestly stuck, not knowing how to answer my father question, for what could I say to abated the pure worry that was being directed at me from his eyes. It’s not like I would just blurt out and say “I got super power after that Incident from school, and tonight was my first night out as Cape, and I have an encounter with Lung” could I?

“What did you just say?”

… _did I just say that out loud?_

This was going to be a very long night for her it seem.

(Regent POV)

“That was in a word, insane.” Brian spoke up immediately after they have gotten back to their headquarter, and Alec had to agree with him, because _holy shit, I didn’t even knew how we come out of that mess alive_.

“Tattletale, do you have anything on that big lizard?” Regent turn his head to look at their resident Thinker, who had been oddly quiet after their escape from the fight with the rage dragon himself, awaiting her response.

“I got nothing.”

Everyone froze in their spot immediately.

“What did you say?” Brian ask carefully.

All the group got was a scared sounding response from Tattletale.

“I got nothing. It’s like my power just shut off when I look at that… Thing! Whatever that was, I couldn’t see anything from it.”

...

“Well that ain’t good then.”

That was all Regent could say after 5 second of silence from the group as they digest what that could mean.

(Coil POV)

“Interesting…”

Mutter a man in a skintight black bodysuit, with the image of a white snake curling around it, as he tune in on the conversation of his secret team of teenage Villain through a hidden camera that he had set up in their base as they discussed about the two new pieces on the Brockton Bay chessboard.

From what they’ve gather, the girl would rate at a Master from 3 to 5, and she control insect, but he hypothesize that it can include most arthropods, and also got a Thinker rating as well because she seem to be able to see through her subject as well. On a more interesting note was this Lizard character, who might be a Case 53, have Anti-Thinker property, and having a Brute-Changer rating similar to Crawler.

_I wonder if this is an attempt from Cauldron to check in on me?_

While in one timeline he continue to listen to their conversation, in another he was calling for his mercenary to spread out into Brockton Bay and find this… Lizard and see if first it’s indeed a Case 53, and second if it can be persuade to come working for him. He also made a note to have Tattletale convince that girl to join the Undersiders as well, Master Cape after Triggered can have suicidal tendency after all.


	7. Dealing with Local Police and Lawyer (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in so long. I hope you like the chapter.

(1st POV)

So,… Lung managed to get away despite my best effort. I did kill Oni Lee by accident though, so that could be consider a consolation prize.

I did feel nervous when Lung had gone ballistic and blasted me off his lieutenant flatten corpse, grab the body that I had stepped on and issue what could be call a barrage of curse at my general direction, then high tail out of the area with what felt like a declaration of war at my existence.

_They were friend, aren’t they?_

…

…

…

_Meh, I’ll worry about him later._

“What now?” I asked Armsmaster as he finished reporting the situation to his superior by my side.

“First, I would like to asked if you remember your name, or if you just wake up finding yourself in this city?” Armsmaster ask in what could be called a professional tone, but to me the word just sound rude.

“Well I don’t remember my name, and I did just wake up in this city a couple of hour ago, I think.”

“Well, I’m sorry to say but you are what most people would call a Case 53.”

“What’s a Case 53?”

I already know what a Case 53 is of course, but I want to see if that lie detecting tech of Armsmaster can detected falsehood in a question.

Sadly, Armsmaster had a great poker face, so I couldn’t gauge his reaction as he recited the basic info, or should I say general theory, on Parahuman and Case 53 for me to hear.

I decided to sniff at him, just to see what I got on the guy, then gave up because I still don’t know what emotion smell like.

“... resembling a Greek Omega.” With that Collin finished the explanation on what a Case 53 is, then he continue, “I would like for you to come with me to the city PRT Headquarter so we can get a debrief of tonight situation, as well to check over your body to see if there are any issues, and answer anymore question you may have for your current situation.”

…

…

…

“Sure.”

_It’s not like I got anything better to do anyway._

At my answer, I sense that Collin became noticeably relax. I guess that he had expect a fight.

Then before Armsmaster could get on his bike, an idea jump into my head, and I spoke up.

“Before we go, I prefer if you can refer to me as 682, instead of Case 53.”

This make Collin pause in his track and turn to me with an air of confusion.

“Why would you want to be refer to by that number?”

“I feel that it’s appropriate.”

After a moment where we stared at each other, Armsmaster slowly nod.

Then he get on his bike and ask that I follow him.

I only grunt an OK, and then it’s off we go.

As I chase after Armsmaster, I could only though of how cool it was that I now have a form of super speed relative to when I was human.

(10 Minutes Later)

As I was told to wait inside the PRT Headquarter garage due to my size, I decided to use the time to muse on what I would be doing during my time in Brockton Bay. I organized them into a mental list, and I was kinda please with myself that I manage to concentrated long enough to make a list as long as that.

  1. _Watch out for Lung._
  2. _Talk to Piggot about Coil_
  3. _Find Dinah._
  4. _Find The Undersiders._
  5. _Try out the Boat Graveyard, see if I could eat an entire ship._
  6. _Find Taylor._
  7. _Find where Winslow is._
  8. _Find Purity_
  9. _Find the Merchant._
  10. _Find Faultline and her Crew._
  11. _Go for a swim._
  12. _Find where the Dallon live._
  13. _Sleep more._



_I’m not so sure about some of those but whatever, I’ll deal with it when I need to._

Then a lady with a American flag patterned scarf, and someone who look like a lawyer carrying a briefcase with him enter the garage.

“Hello. You must be 682.” Miss Militia wave at me, with a note of bewilderment at the name I chose for myself.

“Greetings.” I wave back, just to be polite. “And who might you two be?”

“I’m Miss Militia and I’m a member of the of the Protectorate branch here in Brockton Bay. The man beside me is James Peterson, he’s the head of our PRT branch legal department, and he’s here to talk about some option we could provide for you.” Miss Militia introduced.

“Firstly, I would like if you can give us consent to recorded what is being said here. Is that okay with you?” The probable lawyer James asked me after Miss Militia had finished her introduction.

“Sure.” I agreed.

The man nodded, seemingly satisfied. Then he pulled out a recorder and press his finger on a button.

“The date is April 11th 2011 at 4:00am. In attendance with me, James Peterson, are Miss Militia and our interviewee, alias 682. Do I have your permission to record this conversation?”

“Sure.” I repeated myself again.

“To start off,” Miss Militia spoke up, “we’ll assume that you understand what your situation is from Amrsmaster explanation, correct? Or do you need another explanation?”

_Her tone is really professional._ I mused before reply.

“His explanation is a little bit stale, but I get the gist of it. This golden dude Scion appear in 1982, and 5 years later, Parahuman; or as known locally today as Cape, start appearing. Parahuman is human who have power, like in comic book. They get their power when they gone through a traumatic event that is called ‘Trigger Event’. Sometime you got Parahuman like me,” here I had to resist rolling my eyes, because I know that as I am now, I’m not a Parahuman, “who are called Case 53, with distinguish features such as monstrous appearance, retrograde amnesia, and a brand that look like the Greek Omega somewhere on their body. Did I get all of that right?”

“Yes, that’s the basic of it.” James nodded his head, “Do you have any other question?”

“Yeah first, what is the PRT and Protectorate? And who was that dragon guy? Is he some kind of gang leader?”

Here Miss Militia brow scrunch up, as if she was discomfort by my question, which if what I remember about her was right, it probably was.

“First the PRT is an organization that act as a paramilitary force that act like the police or SWAT. We station here in North America. The Protectorate is a superhero organization which work under the PRT. Second, the man you refer to is know to us at the PRT and the public as the supervillain Lung, and he is the leader of the ABB, or the Azn Bad Boys, one of the three major gang here in Brockton Bay…”

“First of all that’s kind of a stupid name for a gang. Also when you said villain, does that mean Cape either form gang under a supervillain, and other Cape form Superhero group to wail on those villain?”

Miss Militia have an amused look on her face at my interruption of James's speech, which the man doesn’t seem to like. Then she take over to answer my question.

“Well yes, Cape tend to divine themselves to either Heroes, Villains, or Rouges category. While Heroes and Villain tend to oppose one another like in comic book as you say, Rogues prefer to stay neutral and just either not use their power, or they can sell their power to corporate, or make a business for themselves. Also like in Comic Book, Parahuman tend to want to separate their Cape life and their civilian life, so they choose a Cape name for themselves to present to the public.”

Then Hannah Washington pause and look at me in the eyes for a moment, as if she was searching for something.

“You did just said ‘Comic Book’ right? Does that mean you remember something before waking here?”

“Well it’s not much, but I do remember reading comic book when I was young.”

“Really,” there was a note of excitement in James voice, “can you tell me anything more? We may be able to locate your family for you, if you want.”

“Sorry, I don’t remember their name, and even if I can provide you with anything, I won’t.”

“Why?” James raise an eyebrow at that.

“1st, what I can remember is like a puree if you will, and I don’t have name or timeline to attach to those finely grounded memory. 2nd, I’m pretty sure wherever here is, it’s not my planet. And finally, this whole PRT and Protectorate smell fishy to me. So I won’t even think of giving information on my family to you people.”

There is an awkward silence in the room after I finished, as Miss Militia and James Peterson seem to digest what I had just said.

“I see…,” was what he said at last, “anyhow, back to the reason we’re here, could you describe what had transpire from the time you woke up.”

“Well,…”

_Alright, let’s see how vague I can make this conversation sound._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bit where the SI talk with James, I copy a bit from the fic "Surviving in Worm (A Case 53 SI)" by Amorphis760 on Sufficient Velocity because I couldn't find how Case 53 was treated by the PRT when found on the wiki.


	8. Dealing with Local Police and Lawyer (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while, but what with real life and the fact that I got a lot of other fic idea, I didn't give this fic much attention, so here is the newest chapter, plese leave a comment or two, it help me with ideas.

After all is said and done, I only had to spend 10 minutes to covered all of the things I see during my awakening here in Brockton Bay to meeting and fighting Lung, then killing Oni Lee; which I refer to as ‘the guy with the creepy demon mask’, by accident, and finally getting to the PRT base.

After they’ve finish taking my statement, they’d said that they’ll “comeback to me in a minute” before walking out of the garage.

_I wonder what they are talking about? Why didn’t they said anything about the fact that I had identified Taylor, The Undersiders, and Armsmaster even when I said that I only woke up here like in tonight?_

After thinking about that for a bit, I decided that I didn’t really care about it that much, so I shelve it into the part of my mind regarding things that I’ll worry about when it came up again.

…

…

…

_Hmm,… let’s see what my new claws can do._

(3rd Person POV)

“Armsmaster. Please tell me we didn’t just let an Endbringer into our base.”

Emily noted that even though Assault meant it as a joke, all the other member of the Brockton Bay Protectorate seem to consider this possibility as well.

_Just as well considering the size of 682._

“Armsmaster. Miss Militia. Your report?”

“I’ll go first Director,” Armsmaster spoke up, “during my encounter with 682, Lung and Oni Lee, I’ve gather that 682 has a Brute/Shaker Power with a rating that is comparable with Crawler, especially in the regeneration sector. His regeneration is not his only power however as he also seem to have a Trump Power which manifested as the incorporating and copying outside material, stimulus, and power in his proximity into his body to further his defensive-offensive capabilities. I theorized this after cross-referencing what I saw when I first encounter 682 and during the interview with Miss Militia and Agent Peterson.”

Here he paused for a bit.

“I believe this recording will demonstrate my point better.”

Here Armsmaster gesture to the screen in the conference room. Every Protectorate Heroes immediately pay attention to it.

On the screen, a video started with Lung and 682 charging toward each other, Lung now standing at 10 feet tall with what look like the beginning of a pair of wings sprouting from his back.

When they met their was a tremendous crash. This was the result of a kick from Lung which caused 682 head’s to swerve to the side.

Then there was an explosion courtesy of Oni Lee that made 682 skid back a few feet.

Then from the smoke of the explosion, 682 spat out a fire ball at Lung, which seem to miss it’s target at first, but then from where the fireball had struck, a shape took form.

In under a second, a 682 half the size of the original made entirely out of fire emerged.

This seem to be a surprised to 682, judging by his expression.

This didn’t last long though, as he immediately spat out 4 more fireball, which took shape as their brethren did.

Then with a growl from the original, the copy immediately teleport to Oni Lee location and proceed to harry the enforcer out of sights.

Here the video pause, and there was silence among the people in the room.

“When I was interviewing him, he said that there was a girl who control bugs that was hiding with the Undersiders when he had his encounter with Lung. He said ‘he made a mistakes when he told the kid to run’ because it just let Lung sniff them out, but he was glad that the kid got out by the time Armsmaster arrive.”

…

…

…

“Anything else Armsmaster?”

“Yes madam. You can see more here as 682 and Lung continue their fight.”

Here the video started again, and this time, the corona of fire on Lung seem to grew with the Villain as he shot up to 12 feet.

“Stay back Armsmaster.” 682 spoke to the camera.

Here the video paused.

“I would like to note that this is the second time that he had refer to me by my Hero’s name even though he only show up at this city tonight.”

Then the video started again, and for the next few minutes, what could only be call a battle between two dragon take place on the screen.

After growing in size, Lung tried to punch 682 in the face, but this was counter with a bite to his right arm.

This was counter by a stream of fire from Lung’s left hand, which temporarily obscure 682’s head.

The stream of fire didn’t last long, as 682 left hand swung up.

There was a wet tearing noise, and then Lung was flying off, now with one less forearm.

682 proceed to swallow the forearm.

Then his scale seem to ripple across his body, and now he seem to have a new coat of scale that eerily match Lung own scale.

This seem to enrage the other Dragon, as he quickly grown back the lost forearm, and proceed to charge right back at 682.

From here, it was a brutal melee between the two as 682 continuously weathered Lung’s punches, kicks and fire blast while also tearing out chunk from Lung.

Through out the fight, both Cape grown as they trade punch.

While the sight of Lung growth was familiar with the present Hero, seeing another Cape matching the Brockton Bay Rage Dragon growth rate was very disconcerting for them, especially as 682 grow even more sharp looking spike from his body.

This continue until 682 seem to decided that a change in strategy was in order, in which he decided to explode in size, over taking Lung 15 feet height, reaching to 30 feet himself and grabbing the Villain’s head and chucking him far away.

Then 682 went into pursuit, but when he was 10 feet away from the Villain, a crunch was heard, and he seem to stop, then lift his hand up.

A body could be seen falling from it.

Then what could only be called a comet slam into 682 and blasted him off from where the body was.

Here the screen fade to black.

…

…

…

“What happened after that Armsmaster?”

“After that Director, Lung had grab Oni Lee’s corpse, issue a fair number of profanities at 682 that I won’t repeat here, then he had ran from the area. He also declared war on 682 and anyone who is his allies.”

…

…

…

“Jesus Christ.” Muttered Velocity.

“Then, when I ask him if he known what a Case 53 is, I detected a lie when he said that he don’t. After that I give him an explanation about what Case 53 is, which seem to just made 682 bored, like he already know what I’m talking about. Then I asked if he want to go to the PRT Headquarter for debriefing and medical check up, which he agree to. Then he said that he would like to be call 682 because he find it appropriate, then when we were in front of the Base, he shrunk down to get into the garage. He’s still retain most of the spike through out his body, but for the most part, they are now more compacted.”

…

…

…

“Miss Militia?”

“Director,” the Heroine replied straight away, “in my interview with 682, the way he talk about Lung, the Hero and Villain situation, the PRT and the Protectorate it seem like he already know about them, and he’s just asking to make sure that his info is right. He also said that he can remember things from his past, but he described them as being scramble. He also said that this is not his planet. And also when he said that the PRT and Protectorate situation is ‘fishy’, I got the impression that he know more than he let on. Apart from all of that, he sound like a young man in his 20 to 30, fairly polite but kind of blunt, likely an introvert.”

There was a heavy silence after Miss Militia report, as everyone in the room contemplate what was just drop on them, all the while their eyes was set on the other screen in the room which was showing the massive Reptile-like-creature residing in the PRT garage, who was using his claws to carve out circle on the floor.

Then the Director spoke up.

“Miss Militia, after this meeting I want you to went back there and ask if 682 would like a position as a Hero for the Protectorate here or if he’d like to be set up as a Rogue elsewhere. Don’t try the usual pitch, and answer any question he had.” Emily spoke in a voice that brook no argument.

“Yes Madam.” Was the immediate reply from the woman.

“Armsmaster, I want surveillance on 682 if he agreed. Anything he said and do, I want it on a record.”

There was a nod from Armsmaster.

“Good, now on to other matter, like the fact that the Undersiders now seem to have a new Master Cape in their rank.”

The meeting continue for another 10 minutes in which they discussed the state of the city, and about what the new variable that is 682 and this new Cape dubbed Bug Girl was going to bring to the city.

When the meeting was over, Miss Militia came back to the garage with the offer.

She was quite surprised to hear the one who call the PRT and the Protectorate situation ‘fishy’ agree to the offer of joining the Protectorate.

When she ask “why” the answer was a simple “why not?”

_This is very concerning._ Hannah thought to herself. _We’ll definitely had to watch out for this one._

With that line of thought, Miss Militia left 682 in the PRT garage for the night to go report to Director Emily that 682 had accept the offer. Her mind brewing with worry that she could not place, like the calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone want to imagine what the SI look like, imagine something like the one in Detective Void’s video on YouTube, plus some of the feature I describe in the first chapter.


End file.
